


A surprise for Ephraim

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: After arriving at Askr, Ephraim wonders if his sister might be there, only to come to know something he never dreamed of.





	A surprise for Ephraim

After the blinding light had faded, Ephraim found himself in unknown lands, he thought he would still be in Magvel, since the sky was blue, just like his own world, that was one of the things he liked about his homeworld, the clear, blue skies that harbored many possibilities.

“Welcome, young man, from where do you hail?” Ephraim turned around to face an old man with a scar on his face, gray hair and black armor, to his side was a slightly smaller person who he could not see clearly because of his strange clothes, he also had an artifact the prince had never seen before.

“Where am I?” He asked, his grip on Siegmund was tighter than ever, but he wasn’t in a combat position. He could see that the old man had the build of an axe fighter, and while he could take the robed person down, he would not fare so good against the other one.

“You are in the kingdom of Askr, you have been brought here by him, our summoner”

Ephraim was at a loss. “Askr? Was I summoned here?”

“Yes, I have already said, come, we will show you your quarters”

“Wait!” He raised his spear slightly. “What are you going to do with me?”

“If you think we are some sort of bandits, you are incorrect, I too was summoned here, along with countless other heroes, to fight for a noble cause”

“Other heroes?”

Finally, the robed person answered, slightly irritated. “Yes, all of us are stuck here and nobody knows why, would you just come with us? Jesus”

Ephraim had no other choice but to follow them, they took him to the room where he would stay, and they left him there so that he could collect his thoughts.

The morning after Ephraim went outside, to see where he had ended. The new world didn’t seem too strange for him, at least. You could see farmers, blacksmiths, other fighters and mages, it wasn’t too strange, but it was clear he wasn’t in Renais anymore.

And in that new world, he wouldn’t be able to resume the search for his sister, Eirika. She had disappeared over a month ago in Ephraim’s world, and he had never given up hope, he would find her.

His stroll in the market didn’t take long, he would rather go and vent off by hitting a training dummy. That was what he was going to do until he saw a blue-haired girl in red-and-gold clothes. “Eirika?”

His words were almost a whisper, but the girl could hear them clear, almost as if they had a special connection. She turned around, her eyes opening widely as soon as they set on him. “Ephraim!” She ran, throwing herself over her brother. “Oh, Ephraim, I missed you so much!”

“Eirika, is it really you? It has been over a month!”

“I-I know, but-”

“I am glad I found you, quickly, we must find a way out of this… world, they wish to keep us hostage, but now that we are together, we can escape and go back to father and Lyon!”

What Eirika wanted more than anything was to go back, but she couldn’t, not yet. “Brother, no, we can’t go back yet, we have a duty to do here, and that is to protect the people of Askr. You are incorrect, they are not keeping us hostage”

“Sister, what?-”

“I have to go right now, but I’ll meet you as soon as I can, I’ll explain the situation better, stay calm, all right?” She left after quickly hugging her brother once more.

Ephraim was left dumbfounded, he could not believe what his sister was saying, had she been insane? Had the robed man put her under a spell? He was decided to find out, he would end him fast, and he and his sister would finally be able to leave that place, their sibling bond was stronger than anything, after all.

So that same afternoon Ephraim went back to the castle, where he started looking for his sister, he would ask many other heroes were Eirika was, and none would be able to answer him until two weirdly-clothed persons answered him. “Lord Ryoma told us to keep an eye on him for a while, so we know exactly where he is at all times. He went to gardens with a girl” Said a woman with large breasts.

A red-hair, menacing-looking man also answered him. “A girl that looks like you, you must be the brother she mentioned, Ephraim, right?”

He felt cold, a fear he had never known before had possessed him. He could only run towards the gardens, spear in hand, hoping that the robed maniac wouldn’t do anything to his sister.

He was rushing, pushing past everybody who stood in his way, he entered the gardens and ran even faster, shouting “Eirika, where are you!” Desperately, as if he were a helpless man about to be killed by a gang of bandits.

Almost in the center of the gardens stood a small stone bench, where the two people he was looking for were sitting, Eirika had her back turned, and the robed man was looking for something in his pockets.

Ephraim didn’t waste time, he immediately took his spear and used it to choke the man. “Eirika, run! I’ll hold him off, you escape!”

She had screamed by the surprise, she turned quickly and could only look and stand to watch in horror how her brother was choking her boyfriend. “Stop! Stop, you’re hurting him!”

“I know, he was about to kill you! I won’t let this scum do anything to you”

As soon as the summoner went limp, he dropped a golden pendant from his hand, it fell to the ground and opened, revealing a picture of him and Eirika together, smiling. “Ephraim!” She was angry, she wanted to slap her brother, but instead, she kneeled and picked the pendant, she looked at it for a second before smiling. “Oh…” She approached her boyfriend and stood there, waiting until he would wake up. “Ephraim, he’s not keeping me as a hostage, he’s my boyfriend, and he invited me here to give me this pendant, I suppose, look, it combines with our bracelets, don’t they?” She wanted to be mad at her brother, but she knew that he only acted because he didn’t know, he just wanted to protect her.

“…Yes, it does…” He kneeled next to his sister’s boyfriend. “Do you think… he’ll forgive me?”

“I hope so, you did attack him without letting him explain”

“I… I will make it up to him, somehow” Ephraim had a pained expression, never in his life would he have thought her sister would date someone like the man on the ground. “You look adorable in the picture”

“Thank you brother”


End file.
